secretly in love
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Peyton is secretly in love with Brooke.But all this change when Brooke and Lucas had cheated behind her back.Does Peyton feel the same way about Brooke anymore or all this had change?Drama,secrets and all...Nayley,Breyton,Rachel and Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys! I know that all of you are waiting for a new chapter of Hard Life, but I decided to take a break plus i was having some difficult time with my my laptop is broken. So I had to write on my Brother's laptop. So I decided to started a new story about Breyton from one tree hill hope you like it!And don't forget to Review!Luv you all! x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1**

She was devastated and hurt about what happened. And still couldn't believe that Lucas and Brooke had cheated behind her back. It's been two months since the incident and Peyton still hadn't recovered from it, ; she was avoiding Brooke everywhere she was going; , at school and Karen's café. Peyton was running from her pain by doing cocaine, she couldn't stop herself. It was the only way to forget about the girl she secretly loved. When Peyton got to school, she was late again. She bumped into someone. She looked to see who it was and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, late again, Sawyer!" Rachel, her best friend, said with a smirk. Peyton sighed and reached her hands in her hairs.

"Yep , and so what? I can say the same thing about you, Gattina!" Peyton countered. They both laughed.

"Ok, you got me... and since we are both late, why don't we skip the last period and get wasted!" Rachel asked with a smile. Peyton laughed.

"Not this time, Rachel! I have an exam, sorry dear!" Peyton said. Rachel pouted and nodded her head before she turned serious. Peyton noticed this and followed her gaze. '"_Great_''," she thought, when she heard the familiar voice yelling trough the hallway. Rachel felt Peyton flinch.

"Oh, no, Sawyer! You're not going to walk away from me again, not this time!" Brooke yelled, walking closer to the girls when she saw that Peyton was going to walk away from her. She stopped her by grabbing her arm, but Peyton yanked it away. Rachel just stood there watching the interaction between her two best friends.

"Leave me alone, Brooke!" Peyton yelled. Brooke shook her head.

"No, I won't! Not until we talk properly!I've been apologizing to you for the last two months and you're still mad at me! What the hell do you want me to do, Peyton? I tried everything's!"Brooke yelled back. Peyton scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from me, from my life! Can you do that for me! Is that too much to ask?" Peyton hissed trough her teethes. She knew that this time she'd really hurt Brooke, but she didn't care. Her ex-best friend had hurt and humiliates humiliated her. And now it was her turn. Brooke was holding back her tears, which was noticed by Rachel. Rachel stepped in front of Brooke and stopped her with an arm on her chest. She wasn't going to let Brooke take another step toward Peyton.

"I think you need to leave, Brooke! I know I'm your best friend but I will not control myself if you don't back away right now!" Rachel warned seriously. Brooke's lips were shaking, she looked one last time at Peyton, who looked away immediately. and turned away broken and sad. Rachel sighed, she hated seeing the two girls she cared so much about like that. She wrapped her arm around Peyton.

"Let's go to this stupid exam and get it over with !" Rachel said. Peyton nodded as they walked away.

**REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!I know its short, but the next chapters will be longer! D**


	2. author note 3

**sorry,not a chapter!lolll.I was very busy all weeks and all. I won't be able to post a new chapter before three weeks.I'm going to Florida with my girlfriend and my friends!:P...I promise i'm not gonna stop this story like i have to find a new beta(difficult)loll...if anyone know someone,let me know.**

**p.s: maybe i will be able to write during my vacation!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

**Yep,i'm still in Florida but i decided to write a chapter for you. loll:p...Thanks Miguel51,you really did a good job. Hope to see you soon too.;)!So guyz enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think!;)**

**P.s:For the ones who's reading my story."Hard life",i'm gonna post 3 new chapters for you,maybe today!**

**7777**

"Hey,sister!" Brooke said happily, even if she was trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Haley knew something was wrong with her little sister though. She smiled and hugged Brooke before they pull away from each other.

"Hey,how are you feeling?" Haley asked, eying her sister carefully.

"Better than never!" Brooke replied with a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. Haley nodded her head slowly, not believing a word.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked and crossed her arms across her chest, patiently awaiting an answer.

"Nothing! Why do you think there something wrong?" Brooke lied and looked down, refusing to meet her sister's gaze while playing with the edge of the sheet. Haley rolled her eyes and stops her sister's movements.

"If you think about lying again, next time make sure that you do it well!"Haley suggested seriously. Brooke groaned and dropped her body on the bed. Haley did the same.

"Ok,you win!...I saws Peyton today and she just yelled at me when I was trying to talk to her!...I can't understand why she's still mad after me!"Brooke exclaimed softly.

"Maybe she's still hurt. I mean, you and Lucas really hurt her, Brooke."Haley said, earning a glare from her sister.

"Seriously, Haley! You think I don't know that? I felt so stupid about my actions. I didn't mean for this to happen! I care too much for her, Haley, and it hurts so much to see her hating me like this!" Brooke cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Haley sighed and wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her closer to her chest.

"I know how you feel, Brooke. But you can't do anything about this; it's up to Peyton this time. Not you, ok?" Haley informed and kissed her nodded.

7777777

Peyton was standing in her bedroom, flipping through her cds. She was high again, and once again regrets it. But she can't stop until the pains go felt guilty for the way she acted toward Brooke this morning. _"Why should I care though? She's the one who hurt me!"_she fumed angrily. She stopped flipping through her cds when she saw Rachel and her girlfriend, Quinn standing at the doorframe. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Peyton said when she noticed that the girls were staring at her for a long time. Quinn shook her head sadly and walked in the room, followed by Rachel who didn't say a word.

"Peyton, you seriously need to stop this," Quinn informed, when she saw the mirror with the substance on it. Peyton pulled her head back and clenched her fists.

"Leave it, Quinn! If you and your fabulous girlfriend are here to lecture me,you know where the door is!" Peyton sneered, bringing a scoff from Quinn.

"No, I won't! Do you know what this stuff can do to your brain? You're not yourself anymore, Peyton! I can't hang out with people like this!" Quinn flinched by her choice of words. Peyton saw this and smirked at Rachel.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one! Right, Rachel?" Peyton mumbled under her breath. Rachel glared at her.

"What?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Nothing, Quinn! Why don't you go away with your girlfriend if she's so perfect!" Peyton yelled at her. Rachel started to get angry.

"Ok, Peyton, that's enough! You want to throw your anger on someone, throw it on me! But don't you dare yell at Quinn like that!" Rachel yelled back. She was standing closer to Peyton. Peyton stayed there, both fixing in each other eyes.

"Whatever.I'm sorry, it's just I don't know what to do anymore, Rachel. I'm in mess" Peyton said sadly, after calming herself. Her eyes were starting to get wet. Rachel reaches her hand on her face and whipped the tears away.

"Hey, don't cry! And you're not in mess! Your Peyton Sawyer, you're a strong girl. And I know you still hurt by what Brooke and Lucas did to you. But please,don't ever think about yourself like that!" Rachel said firmly. Peyton nodded and swallowed her lump. Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. It's just I hate to see you like this. I know what my sister did was really stupid and I'm not defending her, but you know how I feel about people who are on drugs," Quinn explained seriously. Peyton and Rachel stared at each then at her with guilt in their eyes. There something Rachel wasn't telling Quinn and she was regretting it. Peyton squeezed her arm./P

"I know Quinn! I'm sorry too, can we just forget about what just happen!"Peyton plead with her puppy eyes. The couple laughed and wrapped their arms around Peyton.

"Ok,Sawyer! Let's go watch some movies with a lot of junk food!" Rachel suggested and they all laughed.

7777

"Hey," the blond haired boy greeted shyly. Brooke rolled her eyes and shifted on her sit.

"What do you want Lucas? I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Brooke hissed. And look around the cafeteria to be sure that Peyton wasn't around.

"Look, I know you don't want to see me right now, but you have to believe me when I say I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Lucas said honestly. Brooke scoffed.

"Right! So it's my entire fault then! I'm the one who was on fire to get a fuck, I was the one who gave the first kiss?" Brooke yelled, incredulous.

"That's not what I'm saying, Brooke! You just want to confuse me! I told you I was sorry, what else you want me to do. You're not the only one with a heart broken, Brooke!" Lucas yelled back and hit his fist on the table. They both sighed to calm their nerves, until they were interrupted by Quinn.

"Hey,guys! Am I interrupting something?" Quinn asked slowly, looking between Lucas and her sister.

"No, not at all,I was just leaving, see you both later," Lucas said with a broken voice. Brooke sighed and laid her head in her hands.

"What was that?" Quinn asked confusedly, referring to Lucas. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Nothing,what do you want Quinn?" Brooke asked her younger sister with an annoyed tone. Quinn bit her lips and turned serious.

"It's about Peyton," Quinn said. Brooke was suddenly paying rapt attention to her sister.

"What is it? What's going on? Is she ok?" Brooke rambled with panic in her voice. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes and no!...she's back on,cocaine," Quinn said in one breathe and winced when she heard Brooke's response.

"What? It's a joke, right?" Brooke shieked. Quinn shook her head.

"When Rachel and I went to her house, she was high," Quinn informed. Brooke shook her head, because she won't believe her words.

"Are you sure? Because she promised me she wouldn't go back on it," Brooke persisted.

"Yes, I am! I know when someone is high, Brooke. Remember?" Quinn stated.

"God, all this is my fault!" Brooke said sadly. Quinn took her face firmly.

"No, maybe a part of it is but not at all. She's the problem, Brooke, not you. She's just having a hard time, that's all," Quinn reassured her sister.

Brooke nodded her head, holding back her tears.

"But, what if-" Brooke began before her sister cut her off with a glare.

"There's no but, ok? So shut it and follow me, now!" Quinn ordered and drag her sister out of the cafeteria before she had the time to protest./P

77777

Tell me what ya think!REVIEWS!


	4. Bad revelation

**Thanks for the reviews and all guys!XD**

''Hey, where were you?'' Quinn asked tiredly, when she felt Rachel getting under the covers. Rachel stroked her hair and kissed her on the head softly.

''Go back to sleep.'' Rachel whispered sighing in relief when Quinn said _"OK."_She rolled on her back, staring ceiling. Guilt consumed her. She knew keeping secrets from Quinn was wrong, but she just couldn't tell her about it. She didn't want to lose her or hurt her. If Quinn found out she was doing cocaine or that she had cheated on her it will be the end of their relationship. Although Quinn had never done drugs herself, someone close to her died from an OD. Rachel knew one day she would have to tell Quinn the whole truth. The red-head groaned before she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and fell asleep.

**AAA**

"Hey! What the hell Rachel!'' Peyton hissed angrily when her best friend pulled her in an empty room and slammed the door behind them. Rachel bit her lip and stared into Peyton eyes. The blonde girl frowned when she saw Rachel.

''We need to talk!...I'm in big trouble and if Quinn finds out about this, which I'm pretty sure she will, I'm gonna be in serious SHIT...and...'' Rachel rambled.

''Hey!, Whoa! Wait a minute! What the hell are you talking about?'' Peyton interrupted soberly gazing at Rachel. The girl groaned angrily.

''I cheated on her last night!'' Rachel blurted out before slamming her hands over her mouth. Peyton's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. Rachel sadly stared down at the floor, too ashamed to meet her friend's gaze.

''You what? Tell me you're kidding because I think I need to slap you right now if it's true!'' Peyton yelled. The silent tears spilling from Rachel's eyes gave the blonde her answer. She held her head and fiercely gritted her teeth!

''I'm sorry...it wasn't supposed to happen! I was high and drunk!'' She said sadly. Peyton laughed bitterly and Rachel gave her a confused look.

''You're not supposed to tell me all that! I'm not the one who's in a relationship with you! You FUCKED up bad, Rach! And you have to tell her. You have to be honest with her Rachel! ...I'm sorry'' Peyton replied harshly. She sighed when her best friend started sobbing and took her in her arms to calm her down.

''I can't Peyton!...it's going to be too hard. Imagine the sadness in her eyes. I won't be able to look at her!...Tomorrow is our 3 year anniversary. I messed up everything!'' She said between her tears. Peyton held her by the face and brought their foreheads together.

''Look, you're going to take the day off! Go home, have a drink, water or juice! Not alcohol! And take a nap...you'll do the rest when you're ready, OK?'' Peyton said softly and kissed her on the forehead. Rachel nodded her head and wiped her tears.

''Thanks P!...I love you" Rachel said and squeezed her hands before she walking away. Peyton ran her hands through her hair and sighed. _'This is soooo fucked up!'_

**AAA  
**

''Hey...''someone said from the door. Peyton jumped at the familiar voice before glaring at the girl in front of her.

''How did you get in?' 'Peyton asked angrily.

''You always leave your door open. Remember?" Brooke said with a little smile.  
Peyton glared at her.

''What do you want Brooke?...Because I'm really not in the mood tonight! So make it fast!' 'Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest. Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat.

''Are you back on cocaine?'' She blurted out. Peyton stared at her for a few seconds with guilty eyes.

''What I do in my free time is none of your business! And tell your sister that if she can't keep her mouth shut I'll do it for her!'' Peyton said harshly. Brooke shook her head angrily.

''I don't understand you Peyton! Why are you acting this way? Why are you doing things you DON'T want to do? I've been trying to fix the things between that we fucked up! There's something that you're hiding from me, or that you don't want to tell me. I know it! I can see it in your eyes Peyton! Just tell me what it is!' 'Brooke shouted with tears in her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes until Peyton turned and walked toward her CD's.

''There's nothing wrong with me! And this time you're wrong because I'm not hiding anything from you. Even if I was I wouldn't tell you!' 'Peyton yelled back. Brooke walked angrily toward her.

''Stop lying for Christ's sake!' 'Brooke screamed. Peyton threw her CD's on her bed angrily glaring at Brooke.

''Me lying! I'm not the one who lied about the fact that she was fucking my boyfriend behind my back! You want to talk about lies? How about the time you ditched me the night when we were supposed to go see a movie? Oh and the time when you said you couldn't come to the party with me and the rest  
of the gang? I bet you were having fun screwing my boyfriend the whole time! You told me so many lies that it would take me all night to list them! Now tell me who the liar is?'' Peyton screamed with rage and sadness before bursting into tears. Brooke flinched at every word and looked away from Peyton, ashamed of herself.

''I'm sorry about all this. OK? I'm so fucking sorry!' 'Brooke said sadly staring at the ground as tears fell from her eyes. Peyton sighed and walked closer to Brooke. She pulled her head up by the chin and gazed from her eyes to her lips.

''I know...I know'' She mumbled softly as their faces moved closer together. Soon their lips were touching. At first Peyton didn't know what she was doing, but she needed to do this hoping it would give her an idea of why she was so cold with Brooke. What took her by surprise was Brooke was kissing her back. The brunette wrapped her soft hands around her neck and pulled Peyton close to her. They kissed for a few minutes until Brooke broke away. Finally becoming aware of what she was doing. She stepped back clapping her hand over her mouth in shock. Peyton stepped forward but Brooke moved back shaking her head.

''I...I...need to go!'' She said in rush as she ran out of the house, leaving a broken blonde girl alone in the bedroom.

**AAA**

At 8 pm,30 minutes after Brooke fled Peyton's room all the gang were gathered at the Tric armed with their fake ID's. Everyone except Peyton. They were all seated at the table, drinking, talking and having fun together.

''Whoa! That girl is hotttttt!'' Nathan slurred. They all followed his gaze. Rachel swallowed hard when she recognize the girl. She tried forget about that night, but couldn't. Her eyes widened when she heard Nathan and the other boys calling her over. She flinched under the arm Quinn lazily draped over her shoulders earning a concerned frown from her girlfriend.

''Hello, pwetty!'' Nathan said with a cheeky smile. The girl smirked at him before turning to Rachel, who tried to avoid any eye contact.

''Hello Rachel'' The girl said with a sexy voice. Quinn looked between the stranger and her girlfriend. Rachel gave the girl a fake smile.

''Wait you two know each other? How come you didn't tell us that Rachel?'' Brooke said in a confused tone. Rachel open her mouth to talk but no words came out.

''Maybe she just wanted to keep me as a secret.'' The girl interrupted with wink to Rachel, who stared uncomfortably at the table. Quinn glared at the girl and gave her a fake smile.

''Why she would keep you as a secret if you're just a crazy bitch?'' Quinn hissed. Her girlfriend grabbed her by the hand to stop her.

''Babe let it go!'' Rachel pleaded. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Babe huh? That's not what she was saying when she was fucking me in the bathroom last night'' Quinn turned to Rachel who couldn't meet her tear filled gaze. An uncomfortable shocked silence settled over the table.

''Look at me!'' Quinn demanded as sad tears rolled down her Rachel didn't she grabbed her roughly by the face forcing Rachel to look at her.

''RACHEL GATTINA,LOOK AT ME!'' She screamed. Rachel shuddered and started crying.

''Let me explain Quinn! Please!'' Rachel pleaded. Quinn shook her head and laughed bitterly.

''Explain what? Why you lied to me or why you cheated on me with this slut?'' Quinn yelled pointing to the girl. Rachel reached out to her but Quinn shoved her hand away.

''I was going to tell you I swear!'' Rachel said between sobs. Rachel's one-night-stand scoffed drawing angry glares from everyone at the table.

''I remember you saying that you couldn't tell her that no one could find out!'' She said with a smile. Quinn trembled with anger. She yanked the girl's arm and punched her in the face. Everyone yelped and stopped what they were doing. Rachel grabbed Quinn by the wrist.

''Quinn stop please! We can talk about this!'' Rachel pitifully begged. Quinn gave her a death stare and pushed her away. The red head stared at her with hurt and sadness in her eyes. The girl stood up from the floor, holding her bleeding nose.

''Good punch!" she said laughing softly when she saw the blood.

"Didn't you get the message! Fuck off!'' Brooke hissed, getting closer to the girl.  
The girl scoffed at Brooke.

''Why did you do this? Why did you have to mess up our relationship? I loved you. I gave you everything! And the only thing you did was lie to me and break my heart! I guess that our 3 year anniversary ended tonight!'' Quinn said softly, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Rachel started to sob uncontrollably. She didn't know how to answer to that.

''I can tell you why she did it!" The girl said with a devilish grin.

"She came to me for cocaine but didn't have any money so she offered me…something else." Rachel had enough. She jumped on the girl, angrily pummeling her with closed fists. After a bit she stopped and turned to Quinn, ready to say whatever she needed to make her come back, but was stopped short when Quinn slapped her twice on the face.

''Get your fucking stuffs out of my house!...And If you don't I'll burn it. We're DONE! And I swear to God if you get near me again I'll do something more than just slap you!'' Quinn warned before storming out of the club. Brooke turned to Rachel.

''I can't believe you did that! She trusted you! If I to see you anywhere near my baby sister I'll kick your slutty ass!'' She hissed before following her sister out of the club. Haley didn't seem to know what to say. She looked shocked, angry, and sad. The rest of the group followed Brooke and Quinn out of the club. When they were all gone the girl turned to Rachel with a dirty smile.

''You ** up pretty bad!'' She smirked before walking away to clean herself. Rachel, still crying, grabbed her coat and keys, and walked out of the door. She needed to leave before she did any more damage.

**I need comments if u want more chapters!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm baccccck with a new chapter! And no I didn't gve up on this story:), I decided to continue to work on all my stories that I posted online….so hope u enjoy :)**

**P.S: MISTAKES ARE MINE!**

**Rachel's POV**

The next morning, when I show up at my ex's house to take all my stuffs that she throws down the stairs, she was avoiding me like a plague. I sigh sadly and take a deep breath as i gather my things from the floor.

''I...I'm sorry...can we talk about this, please!'' I plead softly. Quinn turned to me with an angry look and walk toward me.

''No I have nothing to say to you! Now, get the fuck out of my house! 'Quinn yelled. We stare at each other before I nod my head and walk out of the door with tears in my eyes.

**Quinn's POV**

''Don't you think you were a bit too harsh with her? '' My sister stated sadly. I glare at her before I continue to read my magazine.

''I don't care, she deserved it! She can fool around if she want to, it's her business now, not mine!'' I say, still looking at the magazine. Haley sighed before she sat beside me.

''Well, she made ONE, mistake! Maybe you two should talk! 'Haley informed, before I throw the magazine on the coffee table.

''No! two not one! She lied to me about the drugs and she knows how I feel about people who do drugs! But she didn't care; it's like if this thing wasn't a big deal for her! What she did was a HUGE mistake and I won't forgive her for that!'' I hiss.

''Everyone deserves a second chance, Quinn! You two love each other more than anything, you can't do that! And maybe she's addicted to drugs and don't know how to stop! Did you at least think about that?'' Haley yelled back.

''Well she should have come to me for help! I LOVED her. If I got in a relationship with her it's because I trusted her and was really in love with her! We helped each other with everything; we had our ups and downs! But now, it's over! So get over it!'' I scream before I walk away from the living room. When I was out of Haley's view, I start to cry.

**AAA**

**Rachel's POV**

_**''**__Rachel, please, answer your damn phone...I'm worry about you!''¬P.S._That was the first message that I hear. I sob before I take a sip from the bottle of Appleton. My eyes were red and puffy; I didn't stop crying since I got back from Quinn's. I press 7 to delete the message and press 1 to hear the other one.

''_Hey...listen, I know that you're not yourself right now and I completely understand that. But please call me back! ¬H.J_

_''OH,SHIT!...I heard what happen, I'm sorry!...I'm coming over because I know that right now you probably drinking your sorrow away with a bottle of Appleton!¬P.S. _I chuckle softly, she knows me too well. _I_ close my phone when I hear the bell door ring. I stand up and walk downstairs. I whip the tears away from my eyes before I open the door, but I couldn't hold them anymore and collapse in Peyton's arms.

''Sssh...It's OK now! I'm here! 'She said softly, holding me tightly and stroking my hair. She closed the door behind us before she drags me in the living room. We sat on the couch and Peyton wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her.

''Tell mommy P everything! 'Peyton said with a little smile when she heard me chuckle sadly through my tears.

''well, we were out with the gang and the girl...with who I slept was there...Nathan found her hot so he called her to come over, when she got there, she immediately recognize me...she...she just blurted out everything; the cocaine and when I slept with her...I never saw Quinn like this before, she slapped me, pushed me away from her when I tried to touch her!'' I say sadly and whipped the tears.

''What a bitch! I mean this slutty chick...Did you try to talk with Quinn? 'Peyton asked softly. I shrug my shoulders.

''I went over to her house to grab my stuffs and I tried to talk to her but she just yelled at me and told me to get the fuck out of her house! And trust me; you don't want to face her right now! She was ready to hit me again!'' I inform her and she sighed.

''To be honest with you, I would have done the same things that she did to you, no offense or anything...but what you did was out of limit,Rach!''Peyton informed with a soft tone. I pull away from her. I can't believe that my best friend is talking to me like that and she's taking Quinn's side!

''You don't think I know that? Yes I fucked up everything like I always do! I shouldn't have done what I did! Maybe the people I love should stay away from me because I'm not good enough for them! 'I yell.

''That's not what I mean! I'm sorry! 'Peyton said angrily. I scoff at her.

''NO! That's exactly what you mean, Peyton! I know when you lying or not, so please don't think that I'm stupid!'' I hiss back, throwing my arms in the air.

''I didn't say that you were and I don't think that you're stupid...you just need to grow up and start to act like a real adult instead of acting like a bitch who scare to face Quinn!'' Peyton screamed. I take a step closer to her as I feel the alcohol starts to kick in my blood.

''You want me to act like an adult and face what is in front of me? Start to talk with Brooke and tell her how you feel instead of hidings your feelings to her! It been 5 years and you never told her, you acting like your mom now!'' I say coldly and I immediately regret every word I just said when I feel a punch on my right cheek, exactly where Quinn slapped me. I flinch in pain; I guess that I deserved to be hit at the moment.

''When you'll be ready to act normally and not like a cold bitch, tell me! 'Peyton hissed back before she walked out of my house. I hold my cheek and flinch when I feel a cut and some blood.

**AAA- The next morning…**

The teacher said with a fake smile. Rachel rolled her eyes at her before she takes a sit. She drops her bag on the table and crossed her arms over her chest before she stared out of the window. Some students was looking at her because she had some bruises on the face, which was did by Peyton and Quinn, but the others on her neck and her right hand wasn't from them. Brooke and Haley stare at her with sadness and curiosity when they saw the bruises. Rachel was aware that the girls were staring at her. Brooke tapped Haley on the shoulder to get her attention.

''Did you see that? 'Brooke whispered to her sister.

''I have two eyes Brooke, so yes I saw that...and I don't think she's going to tell us what happen. 'Haley whispered back. Brooke rolled her eyes before she lay back on her chairs.

''What's the answer, Rachel?'' The teacher asked with slight smirk. Everyone turned toward her waiting for her to answer. Rachel turns to her with a fake smile.

''I don't know, I was hoping that maybe you could tell me! 'Rachel hissed. The students laugh at this. The teacher glared at Rachel.

''Well, I was hoping that you can tell me about the bruises on your skin! 'She stated with a fake concern. The room turned in silence and everyone started to whisper to each other. Haley and Brooke bite their lips nervously because the teacher shouldn't have said something like that. Rachel gritted her teeth before she stood up from her seat.

''You know what? Go fuck yourself, dirty bitch!'' Rachel yelled before she takes her bag and walked out of the class, slamming the door hard behind her, making everyone jump. Brooke and Haley were both in shock about what happen, Rachel never act this way toward a teacher. They guess that her break up with Quinn had affected her badly.

**Peyton's POV**

Since the Event in the room, we started to act like nothing happen. When we are around our friends we are acting like 'friends'.

''I swear to god! It's like if someone bit the shit out of her! 'Haley said and continued to eat. I look at her with a confuse look.

''Who? 'I ask with curiosity and take a bit from my sandwich.

''Rachel, duh! Where the hell were you? I thought that you two are always attached by the hips! 'Nathan said with a little laugh. I groan, because I know that every time that I leave Rachel's house this one always have to find a way to get in trouble. Quinn was still in silence, saying nothing, even if she knows that she was still worry about her ex.

''God damn it! I got in a fight with her and I didn't saw her since that! 'I say rolling her eyes. Brooke chuckled and I glare at her.

''That doesn't surprise me! 'She said under her voice but I heard what she said. I turn to her with a cold stare.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I ask angrily.

''it means that if you two wasn't fighting for, I don't what, she wouldn't be in that state; telling the teacher to fuck of, show up at school high or drunk, god know what and with bruises on her body! 'Brooke stated with a harsh tone. I scoff I know she was right but I don't want to admit it.

''my fault!...this is Quinn fault, if she wasn't so cold with Rachel and accept the mistakes that she did and talk to her, maybe all this wouldn't have happen! 'I hiss as I look at Quinn. She raised her head sharply when she heard that.

''Excuse me? She's the one who cheated on me, so why should I forgive her for what she did? She should have thought about what she was doing! 'Quinn hissed. I glare at her and open my mouth to answer her question but Haley interrupted us.

''OK! ENOUGH! All of you please!'' Haley screamed. We all remained silence, glaring at each other before we got out of our moments when we heard yelling on the other side of the cafeteria. We frowned at each other before we stood up to see what was happening. When we got in front of the scene, the girls and Nathan were more in shock to see Rachel on top of a girl, beating the shit out of her. I stand here my eyes widened; I didn't know what to do at the moment because I never saw this side of her. Nathan ran toward her and wrapped his arms forcefully around her to stop her. Rachel was trying to get away from his arms but he was stronger than her.

''Let me go, Nathan!'' she screamed. Nathan sighed before he let her go. The girl stood up with scare in her eyes before she ran away.

''Can we know what the hell is going on in that head of yours?'' Brooke yelled. Rachel clenched her teeth.

''Why do you care? None of you talk to me since 5 weeks including you Peyton, so why should I tell you?'' she hissed as she takes her bag from the floor and looked at me. I can see some sadness in her eyes even if she's trying to hide it.

''Well fighting is not going to solve everything and you know that!'' I add with a soft voice. Rachel scoffed at this.

''You know what Peyton; you really start to piss me off! 'Rachel said coldly. I look at her with hurt and sadness in my eyes. I don't even recognize her right now; she's not the girl that she used to be.

'You acting more like an idiot, right now! I don't even recognize you anymore! 'Quinn said softly and shook her head. Rachel face softened when she heard Quinn speak. She open and close her mouth, unable to find the right words.

''Rachel Gatina! In my office, now!'' the principal yelled from the hallway. Rachel stared at Quinn with guilt and sadness one more time before she walks to the office.

**The end!Tell me what you think about this chapter? I need reviews if you want me to write more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Brooke's POV**

I see Peyton leaning against my locker and I know immediately why she was here waiting for me. I sigh and was ready to walk away but it's too late because she spots me.

"not so fast, Brooke Penelope Davis!" Peyton yelled down the hall. She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the bathroom,where she locked the door behind her. I turn around to stare at her with my angry eyes.

"what do you want Peyton?" I ask coldly and cross my arms on my chest.

"we need to talk about what happened at my house the other day!...And can we not please yell at each other and do that like mature people!" Peyton hissed. I roll my eyes.

"fine!...But so you know that i wasn't the one who made the first step!" I announce harshly. She sighed and reached her hands in her hairs.

''I know that you feel something about me too,Brooke!...You don't have to be scare to admit it!You can't do this to me or to yourself.'' Peyton confessed with sadness in her voice.I look away from her eyes because I can't stand to look in her sad eyes.

''Peyton!It's not that,this is have nothing to do with either i love you or not!..I just...can't do this!..Us!'' I reply,trying to hold back the her tears. Peyton looked at me with broken eyes before and she walked closer to me. I swallow hard and take a step back, trying to get away but I'm stuck between the wall and her. I'm finding this hard to control myself and look from Peyton's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again.

''Yes we can!...I've been in love with you since forever!...I was sad and angry every time that i see you with Lucas!I couldn't stand this;him kissing you and holding you!...I just want...you!'' Peyton said softly while she gets more closer to me. I look in her eyes and didn't what to say to this so I did the only thing that I think it was the best. I kiss her and this time I didn't push her away or ran away from her. I grab her by the neck to pull her more close to me, I moan when she slides her tongue inside my mouth. She was right, I don't have to be scare if I know that I feel something about her.

**Yes I know this chapter was very short but I promise that the other one wll be more longer :)…If you have any ideas don't be shy to share it with me,I'll be glad to add it in my story!**


End file.
